Target04: Alter Ego
Target04: Alter Ego is the fifth scenario in ''killer7''. As with Cloudman, the scenario deals with the US' attempts to combat the Heaven Smiles, which by this point have become a truly global menace, as well as providing further details on the killer7 universe. It is divided into two missions, the first taking place in a small town located in the Dominican Republic, with the second (and significantly shorter) mission occurring in Broadway, New York. Plot By late 2011 the Heaven Smile threat has spread worldwide; in response to this, the US has set up a number of counter-terrorist organizations in order to combat the Smiles. One of these organizations is The Handsome Men, a 9-man Super Sentai team. However, their loyalty to the US is called into question when they assassinate the Democratic Party congressman Steve Thunderson. Garcian is contacted soon after by Christopher Mills, who explains that the Handsome Men's actions are seemingly foreshadowed by the events of the Handsome Men comic book, which is published by ZTT Comics shortly before their operations - in this case, a recent issue had featured the assassination of a Democrat congressman as a major plot point, and was published only a few days before Thunderson himself was murdered. In other words, the comic seems to predict their actions, suggesting that the comic's artist, Trevor Pearlharbor, is actually orchestrating the team from behind the scenes. Not only that, but the most recent issue features the Handsome Men taking on Harman Smith, leading Mills to deduce that their next target is the killer7 themselves. The killer7 are thus dispatched to the Dominican Republic, where Pearlharbor owns a villa. Shortly after arriving, Dan is warned by a local musician that the town is a 'lost city', and that those who lose their way end up trapped in the 'city of Smiles'. Using Con's superior hearing abilities the killer7 manage to make their way through the winding streets and reach a church, where they encounter Mithra (referred to here as 'The Oracle'). Mithra delivers them a short speech on the nature of light and dark before vanishing; immediately following this the killer7 are forced to deal with a new variant of Duplicator Smile - one so large it fills an entire church hall. Shortly after this they encounter Travis, who explains that Pearlharbor isn't really controlling the Handsome Men's actions - he just happens to have clairvoyant powers and so predicts them accurately. Emerging from the church the killer7 find themselves outside Pearlharbor's residence. Using color samples diligently collected for them by Iwazaru, Dan Smith enters the studio and confronts the artist. However, when Pearlharbor summons Handsome Black and orders him to kill Dan, Black's Handsome Wink beam misses and hits Pearlharbor in the chest instead, killing him instantly. After a brief exchange Dan shoots and kills Black, triggering the appearance of the rest of the Handsome Men. Handsome Red vows revenge on the killer7 and suggests they meet for a battle in Broadway, New York before vanishing again. The killer7 proceed to travel to Broadway, where they are confronted by the Handsome Men. The two teams engage in battle, 8 vs 8 (Harman Smith takes part as well), although the outcomes of each round are actually scripted and cannot be changed. When Garcian faces off against Handsome Pink, she instead transforms and reveals herself to be LOVE Wilcox, a 16-year-old girl with a prodigious talent for hacking. She explains that she produces propaganda for Electro-Inline Inc., an electronic communications and marketing company who was trying to buy out ZTT Comics, and implies they were the ones behind Pearlharbor's death. After she vows to get revenge on them, Garcian comments that her passion is 'inspiring to us all'. LOVE then vanishes in a beam of light. The credits for the fictional killer7: Hardboiled Shooting Action online game then roll, featuring 8-bit parodies of the Smiths. At the very end, Kun Lan is shown throwing down a controller, implying that the entire battle between the killer7 and the Handsome Men was yet again just another proxy fight between him and Harman Smith. Unmask your heart. Then show us your smile. Items gained *One Odd Engraving *Color Samples *Mask Upgrade Enemies Introduced *Roller Smile Category:Levels in killer7